You Should have known
by jeffnhardy-lover
Summary: Maria,Torrie,Ashley,& Velvet Sky are all married and have children. What will happen when Mickie comes back to reunite with her friends,and one of their husband is the father of her kids.The truth comes out,love,betrayal,unknown incest,there is no limits.


**A/N: **_Italic font means the person on the other side of the phone/text message._

**On another note the wrestlers in this story are married and have kids.**

You should have known

Chapter 1: Travels

"All set, lets go", Jeff said starting the car as his wife Maria and his daughter Christine got in the car.

"I wish you wouldn't leave baby, I'm going to miss you", Maria said pouting as she gave a kiss to Jeff.

"I know but it is only for two days, I'll be back Tuesday morning", Jeff stated.

"I know but still, I don't want you to go", Maria said.

"I know but I told you many times Ria, we could be together all the time if you join TNA", Jeff said satisfied with his answer.

"I will think about it, but for now I'm just focusing on my music career", Maria smiled.

"I'm sure your music career will blossom very soon", Jeff said flashing Maria a smile.

While Jeff and Maria continued their conversation Christine continued texting Travis.

"Yes dinner and a movie sound great, when will you pick me up?", she texted him.

"_After I finish helping my mom in the store, sound good?", Travis texted back._

"Yeah great text you later", she texted him as she closed her phone and looked at her father. "Daddy, do you think I can go with you next time", Christine asked.

"Yeah next PPV, I'm taking you with me princess. I'm also going to take you into the amusement park next time you come with me, I know how much you love those", Jeff stated.

"Awesome I love you daddy", Christine said.

"I love you too princess", Jeff smiled.

"Hey don't forget about me now I would love to go too", Maria said.

"How can we forget you, of course your coming too", Jeff said parking the car.

"Yeah, lets just hope you aren't busy like always", Christine said putting away her cell phone in her purse.

"I'll make sure I'm not busy, sweetie", Maria said.

"Alright cool, it's a plan then", Jeff said as they all walked into Denny's for some breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you all set?", Torrie asked as she adjusted her make up in the mirror.

"All set", Shannon replied closing his luggage.

"Good, I just need to get a few things", Torrie replied as she was putting on one of her heels, hopping across the room.

"Okay I'll be down downstairs", Shannon said carrying his luggage down the stairs.

Torrie quickly grabbed everything and headed downstairs, placing everything she needed in the coach.

"Shannon sweetie you want a PB&J?", Torrie yelled as she started the coffee machine.

Shannon tried not to laugh as he sneaked up behind Torrie wrapping his arms around her waist, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "PB&J sound great hun", Shannon stated.

Torrie just giggled and gave her husband Shannon a peck on the lips, as she made the PB&J"S. "All done, where is Travis", Torrie said as she turned around to face her husband.

"In his room sleeping, I'm guessing", Shannon replied pulling his wife closer to him, "Are you going to the doctor today?".

Torrie put her arms around Shannon's neck, "No, not today sweetie. I'm going Tuesday afternoon so you can come with me", Torrie smiled.

"That's sounds great, I'm positive that this time we are going to be pregnant", Shannon replied happily, "Thanks for waiting till Tuesday".

Torrie nodded and gave Shannon a very passionate kiss. As they parted Torrie started pouring herself and Shannon a cup of coffee, "Call Travis, we need to get going before we are both late".

Shannon nodded and call Travis their son downstairs.

Travis quickly went downstairs, "PB&J thanks mom", he said grabbing the sandwich and a cup of milk.

"Welcome baby. Did you feed the dogs, clean your room, and are you all set to help me in the store?", Torrie asked.

"Yeah mom everything is done", Travis said finishing his cup of milk, "Dad can I have some money I'm going out later today?".

Shannon nodded as he put away his and Torrie's cup and plate in the sink. "Yeah I give you some son, where are you going?", Shannon asked taking out his wallet his son four twenty dollars bills.

"Going to the movies", Travis said putting away the money that his father gave him in his wallet.

"Alright have fun son", Shannon said as he opened the door for Torrie to walk through, "Now lets go".

"Thanks mom, thanks dad, I'll catch up with you right now I forgot to save my Halo 3 game", Travis said running upstairs. After he was done he got in the car as they all headed to the airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mickie rolled up her sleeping bag as she saw her son and daughter asleep. Trying not to make any noise she walked around her old home, making sure she packed everything for the move.

"Patricia, Steven wake up", she nudge them, "Roll up your sleeping bags babes, we have to make it to north Carolina before six P.M.. I have to catch my flight for my concert, and my TNA tryout", Mickie exclaimed.

"We know mom, we will be quick", Steven answered as Patricia nodded.

While they rolled their sleeping bags, and got ready Mickie walked outside to make the moving truck, and both cars were full of gas. Before she was able to get back inside her neighbor Cody stopped her.

"I see you were not lying, you are actually moving to North Carolina", Cody said looking at her.

"Yeah I am, I want to spend more time with my mother, and I want my kids to spend more time with her also", Mickie replied.

"So you are not leaving because of a guy?", Cody questioned.

"No I already told you that Cody," Mickie stated.

"I know Mickie, please hear me out. I don't who the father of your kids is. Heck I have no idea why he will leave you, but I do know he lives in North Carolina. Are you sure you aren't leaving because you think you have a chance of forming a family with him?", Cody questioned.

"Well Cody", Mickie got interrupted before she could answer.

"I'm not done yet, Mickie I can give you that family you want. I can give you anything your heart desires, just don't go", Cody pleaded.

"Well Cody I appreciate the offer, but that's not what I'm looking for", Mickie couldn't help but laugh a bit, "I already told you the reason why I am leaving. Which I didn't even have to tell you in the first place. If you'll excuse me I have to go I cant afford to be late", and with that Mickie went inside.

After the family was all set to go Mickie hoped into the moving truck, started it and drove away, making sure Patricia and Steven were both behind her driving the other two cars. After hours on the road they finally made it to North Carolina, parking the cars Mickie immediately greeted her mother.

"Mom is so nice to see you, but I'm running late. I'll talk to you later", Mickie said as she quickly got inside and took a fast shower.

A few minutes after getting everything she needed ready she got into the car with her son Steven, after saying goodbye to her mother and daughter.

"Steven I want you to take the moving truck to the U-haul place nearest to our home. Please try to have everything done by the time I get home", Mickie said as she got out of the car.

"Got it mom", Steven said getting out of the car and taking the drivers seat.

"Love you baby, take care of your grandma and your sister", Mickie said giving her son a hug and a kiss goodbye.

"I will, love you too mom", Steven said as he drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt parked the car in Torrie's clothing store parking lot.

"I will be fast okay", Ashley said walking out of the car.

Matt sat there waiting for Ashley to come back, as he listened to the radio. Thirty minutes later Ashley came back and got in the car.

"Torrie let him go, he is just finishing up. I'm going to call the kids, just leave the door open so he can come in", Ashley said getting her cell phone from her purse.

Matt simply press the button for all the doors to open, he was baffled that his wife Ashley told him she will come quick, yet she lasted thirty minutes and came back with shopping bags. He finished his water bottle and sat there waiting. A few minutes later Travis got in the car and they all headed towards his house.

"Travis hun, don't forget to get your mom's bikini she is going to join us in the beach later", Ashley told Travis as he ran inside his house.

"He is such a good kid", Ashley stated, "He works in Jaded and gas chamber ink, and he is already going to college aside from high school. He is perfect for our daughter Helena", Ashley said.

Matt simply nodded and chuckled a bit, "Ash , Travis and our daughter are just freshman in high school, and you already want to marry them", Matt stated, "I'm not going to deny it, Travis is a smart and good kid".

"Yes he is, now be quiet he is coming", Ashley said.

"Ready?", Matt asked Travis.

"Yes", Travis responded getting into the car.

Thirty minutes later Helena, Seth, Seth's girlfriend Angela, got into the car.

"Travis hun pass me your mother's things, I'm going to hold them for her", Ashley said as they set their beach towels down.

Travis simply nodded and gave Ashley Torrie's things. Helena, Angela, Seth, and Travis went for a walk around the beach leaving Ashley and Matt alone.

"Dude, when can you get one of you' dad's tattoo equipment? I want a tattoo", Seth asked his friend Travis.

"Seth you will look so much hotter with a tattoo", Angela said.

Seth laughed, "If you say so babe", Seth said giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek, "So when can you get the equipment?.

"Well I can get it any time, but I prefer giving you a tattoo once I'm completely taught", Travis answered.

"So I'm guessing here that your dad is teaching you, and you want to give Seth here a quality tattoo", Helena stated.

"Yes Helena your correct, Seth I see who has all the brains in the family", Travis joked as he messed up Helena's hair.

"Funny very funny Travis, well we are going surfing are you two coming?", Seth asked his sister Helena and Travis.

"No, dude I will catch up later. I need to talk to your sister", Travis answered.

"Okay cool talk to you two later", Seth said as him and Angela left.

"I missed you, on movie night", Helena said as she fixed her hair.

"Sorry about that, but as you know I went out on a date with my girlfriend Christine", Travis answered, "Which is what I want to talk to you about".

Helena sighed and nodded, "Fine lets talk. What did my cousin do this time".

"Nothing really just that we were suppose to go to the movies tonight, but she cancelled she suddenly said that she had something to do with her mom. Are you sure she doesn't have another boyfriend?", Travis questioned.

"Travis you're my best friend, and you know I haven't even told my own cousin Christine, your girlfriend! That I know about the secret relationship you have with her. So trust me when I tell you she isn't with someone else", Helena said feeling guilty for lying to him.

Travis smiled and gave Helena a hug", Thanks I promise you this Helena, this Friday I'm going to make it to our movie night, and we will watch the movie of your choice".

"Awesome and I already have the perfect movie that I'm sure you are going to love. Come on lets get our surf on", Helena said filling happy that she will be spending the whole day together with him, since she had a crush on him. She couldn't wait for Friday either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shane was at home alone watching Dexter when he received a call from his wife Jamie better known as velvet sky.

"_Shane sweetie, what are you up to?", Jamie asked._

"I'm about to watch Dexter, what are you up to?", Shane asked as he pressed pause on the DVD.

"_Awesome hun, and well the PPV just ended. Right now all us knockouts are waiting for some girl who has a tryout today. Hopefully she is good", Jamie stated._

"Yes I know it ended I just finished seeing it. You looked amazing, Lets just hope the girl is good", Shane sighed as he listened since he knew his wife could talk for hours.

"_Thanks honey. You aren't annoyed of me are you? Is anyone or should I say is Melina with you?", Jamie questioned._

"No babe I am not annoyed of you why would I be? What this paranoia that you have with Melina?", Shane asked.

"_Well I'm glad you aren't annoyed of me because I love you, and well Shane I don't know, but you never answered my questioned are you with Melina or not?", Jamie question._

"I love you too Jamie. Well you better stop being paranoid I don't know how much of it I can take and no Melina is not with me, she is just a good friend", Shane answered.

"_No baby don't get mad I promise I will stop. Lets not let Melina get between us", Jamie said._

"Don't worry I'm not mad babe, and well Melina isn't getting between us you are putting her there", Shane stated.

"_I know I am sorry. I just miss you and Christopher so much. Talking about Christopher where is my baby boy at?", Jamie asked._

"We miss you too, and well our son Christopher isn't here I dropped him off at the amusement park", Shane answered.

"_Oh okay, well I unfortunately have to go. I will see you soon, love you", Jamie said._

"Love you too babe, talk to you later", he said as he hanged up the phone. After that Shane quickly dialed his son Christopher's cell phone number.

"_Hello, dad", Christopher said answering his phone._

"Hey, your mother just called and she asked for you. When do you want me to pick you up?", Shane asked.

"_I don't know", Christopher answered._

"Well since you aren't giving me a time I will pick you up at ten o'clock sharp", Shane stated.

"_Okay dad bye", Christopher said as he ended the call._

"Your dad?", Christine asked as she stroked Christopher's hair. Christopher simply nodded as he and Christine started to make out under the tree.

When suddenly her phone vibrated making her break the kiss, "Babe, I have to take this call, I'll be back".

Christopher just stood there as he waited for his girlfriend to be finished with the phone she just received. He then started to read the unread the text messages he received earlier. A few minutes later she came back.

"Sorry about that, it was my dad. I didn't want him to hear you, since our relationship needs to be a secret you know", Christine stated.

"Yeah, unfortunately I know. Today Seth, Angela, Travis and Helena went to the beach. If we didn't have to keep our relationship a secret we could have went as a couple too", Christopher said.

"Yeah, but Helena and Travis aren't a couple", Christine stated.

"True, but they must like each other, she was the one that invited him, and they are always together", Christopher stated as he replied to Seth's and Helena's text.

"Oh she did now, who would have thought my cousin Helena had the guts to invite him, I mean she never had a boyfriend. Who told you all this?", Christine stated.

"Well you know her best I guess, and your cousin Seth told me, what does that matter?", Christopher said getting a bit confused of his girlfriend reaction.

"Oh I was just curious you know, does she have a crush on him or something? Asked Seth since you are texting him", Christine asked getting a bit irritated.

"How the heck do I know if she likes him or not she is your cousin, and I am not asking Helena or Seth anything is their business not ours", Christopher answered as he turned off his phone.

"Oh okay, well I thought maybe if she did you and me could help them get together you know", Christine said as she thought of a way to get Christopher's phone to see the text messages.

"Christine, I am not playing matchmaker. Come on lets go get on some rides, you can have this conversation with Leah later. I'm sure she will play matchmaker with you", Christopher said a bit annoyed.

"Your right baby lets go enjoy our day, I'm sorry I promise I wont make you play matchmaker", Christine said pulling Christopher towards a roller coaster ride.

While in the amusement park Christopher received a call from his mother which went directly to voicemail.

"Honey please call me once you get this voicemail", Jamie said leaving a voice mail.

"I see he didn't answer", Mickie said.

"No", Jamie said with a worried tone.

"I'm sure he is fine", Mickie stated.

"Yeah I know. I just worry to much, so do you have any kids Mickie", Jamie asked.

"Yes, I have twins, Patricia and Steven, they are so wonderful", Mickie responded.

"That's great I can't believe you're here, its been years. Torrie and Ashley are going to flip when they find out your back. So I'm guessing you are married", Jamie stated.

"Well actually I am not, but I'll save that story for when all of us are together again. I'm just beyond words I missed you girls so much", Mickie said.

"Alright Mickie I respect your decision", Jamie smiled. "I know we missed you a lot also you have no idea. You and your family have to come to dinner this Wednesday at my house. The girls will get the biggest surprise of their life's", Jamie said excitedly.

"Sounds great, we will be there Wednesday, I cant wait for all of us to be together again", Mickie said as she stood up.

"Me either, god Micks I am so happy , first you're a TNA knockout, and now all of us will be together again", Jamie said giving Mickie a hug, "Well I know you have a flight to catch, so I see you Wednesday for dinner".

"Mickie hugged back, "Yeah see you Wednesday, love you girl".

"Love ya too", Jamie said as she waived goodbye to Mickie. An hour later Jamie went to join Jeff and Shannon for dinner.

"So who is the new knockout", Shannon questioned.

"You guys have no idea", Jamie said excitedly.

"Who ever it is, she must be good", Jeff said.

"Yes she is, but I'm not telling you who she is. I will tell you this though, both of you are invited for dinner, this Wednesday night at my house. So don't forget to show it's a must", Jamie stated.

"Okay got it", Jeff answered, "I just hope Maria doesn't have anything to do that day, if she does me and Christine will be there".

"Well you can count on me, Torrie, and Travis to be there", Shannon said.

"Great", Jamie said, "This is going to be awesome".

After dinner Jamie called Shane to let him know about the dinner they were having Wednesday night, and with that she went to her hotel room for some well deserve rest.

**A/N: Please read and review you should also check out my other new stories "Just Face It", "Love isn't Love until you give it away", "The Painful Path of Love", and "Make up your Mind".**


End file.
